


A Dirty Joke

by PaperSnake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akechi is still on the team but unstable, Akechi being self-destructive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dreamwidth Kinkmeme, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Leaking Nudes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperSnake/pseuds/PaperSnake
Summary: Goro has taken notice to Akira's crush on Yusuke. Delighted to finally have something Akira doesn't he torments Akira with recordings of sexual moments between them.





	A Dirty Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth Kinkmeme: "Goro notices how Akira looks at Yusuke (who's oblivious to Akira's affections) and decides to mess with him by sleeping with our resident pretty boy artist; he records/takes photos of Yusuke enthusiastically sucking his dick, Yusuke getting fucked/riding him and sends them to Akira afterwards, snarky comments included. "
> 
> I will love you forever of you manage to include the following:  
> \+ Goro dirty talking (calling Yusuke a "slut", etc.) and Yusuke enjoying it.  
> ++ Akira shamefully jerking off to the videos/photos & avoiding those two the next day.
> 
> A/N: This got pretty dark, but I hope you like it.

Akira’s day started out wonderful. He came downstairs and saw Yusuke sipping coffee at the counter smiling into his cup. Akira stopped short his heart fluttering just a little. He stood in the entryway to the room watching Yusuke watch the others customers. He loved people watching. The floor didn’t seem even as he walked up to him.   
  
“Yusuke.” Akira said feeling a little breathless.

“Good morning.” Yusuke said smiled back gently.

“Did you come here to hang out with me?”

“No?” Yusuke seemed a little confused as if for a second he was worried he had made plans with Akira. He gave a light chuckle, “I’m actually busy today. I just came for this delicious coffee.”

“Me too honestly.” Akira said awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets. He had to find more time to hang out with Yusuke, “It must be nice waking up to such a wonderful aroma every morning.” Yusuke commented. Akira smiled, “Yeah…”

Akira idled by Yusuke as he drank more coffee. The bell on the door chimed as more people entered the coffee shop. Akira desperately wanted to have something more interesting to say than goodbye.

“Is that a new shirt?” Akira asked. Yusuke looked down at his light blue button up shirt, “Uh... not really, but I haven't worn it awhile.”

“It looks nice on you.” Akira offered.

“Thank you, I find cool tones compliment me well.” Yusuke nodded looking over the shirt more confidently and started brushing lint off his shoulder, “What colors do you think would compliment me?” Akira asked slowly, trying to not make it too obvious.

“Hmm…” Yusuke put a finger to his cheek complimenting the question thoughtfully his eyes scrutinized Akira and made him feel self conscious, “Something masculine or bold, a dark blue or a scarlet red.” He said finally.

“Hello.” Goro Akechi was smirking leaning against a booth watching them both with intent. Akira hadn’t noticed him come in.

“Hey.”

Akechi nodded politely seemingly satisfied with that interaction between them and turned his attention to Yusuke, “Ready to go?” Akechi asked. Yusuke downed the rest of his coffee in one motion and wiped his lips with a napkin.

“Very well, let’s be on our way.” Yusuke got up straightening the collar on the shirt.

“Bye.” Akira said quietly. Akechi smiled at him from over his shoulder and followed Yusuke out the door. Akira had no idea when those two had started hanging out or what they even had in common. They both grew up without parents… his mind replied.

* * *

 

Akira’s day started it’s descent into ruin when he received a text from Akechi an hour into his shift at The Beef Bowl. It had been a slow night. This meant no stress, but also boredom. Akira stood inattentive by the register occasionally glancing at the other employees when his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
**Goro:** Wanna hear a dirty joke?  
  
_**(New Video Sent)**_

Akira slowly tapped to play the video the screen was black and he could hear the faintest sound. Akira held the speaker up to ear to hear a muffled audio. It sounded like a man moaning. There was a rapid squishing noise. It sounded like someone jacking off. Akira rolled his eyes and texted back.

 **Akira:** Good for you?  
  
**Goro:** You don’t recognize the voice?

 _ **(New Video Sent)** _  
  
Akira should have ignored his phone, but he was curious and bored. He put his phone on mute this time so not to cause a disturbance to his coworkers who were chatting at a table.

The video started with Yusuke in soft lighting smiling at the camera. His smile was coy and devious it was… strange. It was almost scary to see Yusuke with such an alien expression. It looked like he was laying on a futon. At the futon edge he could see the room had a wood floor that was damaged with specks of dry paint. It must have been Yusuke’s room.

He said something and then flipped the camera around to reveal his lap where a thick bulge was just underneath his sweatpants. Akira’s heart dropped. Where did Akechi get this? Did Yusuke send it? Are they dating? A monster of jealousy stirred deep within him.

Akira excused himself saying he had a stomach ache and walked into the men’s bathroom. He went  to the stall at the very end and locked the door behind him. He pulled ear buds from his pocket. His hands shaking as he untangled them and put them in his ears and plugged them into his phone. With sweaty hands he turned on the volume and restarted the video.

“You teased me too much.” Yusuke’s voice sounded sultry with an odd sweetness to it. Akira felt like he was in a fever dream. He had searched many hours for pornstar’s who looked like Yusuke and here was the real him bearing it all.

There was some fumbling as he turned the camera around to his lap again. Akira’s eyes were fixated on him. He roughly grabbed himself in his sweatpants running his thumb over his shaft. He pulled his pants down a little letting the pink head of his cock peeked up from the waistband. Akira’s jaw dropped he couldn’t breath. It was already dribbling precum from the tip. Yusuke smeared some onto his finger and showed it to the camera squishing it between his thumb and forefinger, “See? I’m already at my limit.”

Yusuke pulled up his shirt up to his pale pink nipples, keeping the camera angled down at his crotch. Yusuke’s stomach was pale and smooth with some musculature becoming more apparent when he tensed up.  He shimmied his pants down exposing more of himself.

He pulled back his foreskin and he only rubbed the head four times before cum squirt out at the camera across his belly mostly gathering near his navel and in the small abdominal muscles. Yusuke brought his fingers down to collect some of the cum.

Akira reached down trying to reposition his erection in his pants and couldn’t help, but give himself a light squeeze. He had just seen Yusuke cum. He felt dizzy.

 **Akira:** Why did you send this to me? _  
_

Akira watched his phone anxiously waiting for a response as his heart hammered in his chest and his cock strained uncomfortable against the zipper of his pants. Akira unzipped carefully. And pulled his pants and underwear down just enough so that he could touch himself..  He spat into his own hand and started to massage his engorged cock reviewing the video of Yusuke frame by frame. He liked how comfortable Yusuke looked against the futon and how confident he seemed in displaying himself leaking precum and desperate to be touched. His cum was so thick, he wanted to waste it. Akira wondered how long it had been since he had gotten off.

His phone buzzed pulling him from his fantasies. Akechi didn’t respond with a reply instead he had sent another video.

**_(New Video Sent)_ **

Akira felt like a hungry dog. Akira held his phone in one hand and kept pumping his cock with the other. Wondering what this video would be.

The video opened on Yusuke stretching his lips around a thick cock and suckling it. The videos appeared to be taken from another day, Yusuke was wearing a different shirt. The camera was being held directly above Yusuke’s head looking down on him. Akira could hear Akechi's voice making small moans. Yusuke focused on sucking the head of his cock as his long fingers moved gracefully along the shaft.

On one hand Akira felt his heart break a little. Part of him wanted to shove Akechi next time he saw him. On the other hand Yusuke was gorgeous and this was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. Yusuke looked the camera right in the eye. He looked so _aroused_ . He loved it. Akira had never been clear about Yusuke’s sexuality and seeing him suck a dick like this felt elevating beyond belief. Akira tried to copy Yusuke’s rhythm and pretend he was Akechi. Yusuke worked the tip and took him right down into his mouth as far as he could go.  
  
“More.” Akechi groaned. His hand roughly grabbed his hair and pushed him down further on his cock. Akira didn’t like that as much. He would have just let Yusuke do it his way. Every time Akechi did something that Akira wouldn’t do his anger and jealousy flared up. Akira furiously thrusted into his own fist thinking how he would make a much better partner for Yusuke.

Akechi balanced the camera somewhere to his side, perhaps on a cushion on this chair wherever they were, it might have been Akechi's room it looked too small and poorly lite to be Yusuke’s. Akechi took his own dick in hand as Yusuke kept sucking and with his other hand he began to push him up and down on his head roughly. Yusuke’s face got red and his eyes got watery. Akira watch as it dragged on forever. Yusuke moaned around Akechi’s thick cock coated in his spit. Akechi dragged his cock down along Yusuke’s bottom lip and sighed. Akira could see Yusuke shiver in delight at the noise, “Where do you want it?” Akechi asked leisurely stroking his dick in Yusuke’s face.

“I want to savor every drop.” He whispered in a worshipping voice and moved to suck him again, but Akechi stopped him. Akira fondled his own balls more feeling his body tingling in pleasure at how eager Yusuke was to swallow.  
  
“I want to shoot it on your face.” Akechi overruled him. Yusuke looked annoyed for a second like he was wondering why he was even asked. Then he winced as his hair was pulled to position his head, “You can have some in your mouth if you catch it, okay?” Akechi said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Okay.” He said softly. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue forward. Akechi jerked off in his face for a few moments then cum started shooting from Akechi’s cock. Yusuke flinched catching some in his mouth and swallowing it, but much of it getting on his face. Akira groaned to himself realizing the video was almost over and he probably wasn’t going to get to see Yusuke cum again.

Akechi roughly grabbed the back of his neck with his free hand smeared the cum across Yusuke’s face. Akira found Yusuke’s expression too ambiguous to work out if he liked it.  

 **Akira** : Are you guys trying to proposition me?  
  
**Goro:** You wish.  
  
**Akira:** Did Yusuke give you permission to send me this?  
  
**Akechi:** Why would he do that?  
  
**Akechi:** It’s not like he knows you like him.  
  
_**(New Video Sent)**_

The camera was looking up at Yusuke and his flushed tired face with lustful eyes. When it looked down it lingered on his hard bobbing cock that Akechi kept batting around with one hand playfully. Akira loved the thickness head and the way his balls hung. Yusuke was moving his hips slightly and Akira realized he was on Akechi's dick. Yusuke rocked back and forth on top of him. His eyebrows knit together and his muscles shaked as he held himself up. He wanted to move the fringe out of Yusuke’s eyes and kiss his cheek. He wanted to tell him not to strain himself. Akechi began to buck upwards roughly. Yusuke bounced on him trying to stay on. His wrists were captured and held harshly. Yusuke moaned, “Oh... don’t stop.”

Akira felt his guts twist and lurch, his ears burned as he remembered that he shouldn’t be able to see this. That this wasn’t his to look at.

 **Akira:** I can’t believe you would do this to him.  
  
**Goro:** He likes it.  
  
**Akira:** That’s not what I mean.

 **Goro:** Let me guess, you’re going to say that he deserves better?  
  
**Akira:** Are you doing this to upset me?  
  
**Goro:** Everything is about you, huh?  
  
**Goro:** The world just revolves around the dear leader and his feelings, doesn’t it!?  
  
**Akira:** Would you just think about what you’re doing for a second.  
  
**Akira:** You're obviously sending me these stuff to piss me off.  
  
**Goro** Why would it piss you off? : )  
  
**Akira:** I like Yusuke.  
  
**Goro:** Wow really!?  
  
**Goro:** I hadn’t noticed you falling all over yourself around him.  : )  
  
**Akira:** Are you really so insecure you’ll leak his nudes to me to brag?  
  
**Goro:** It feels so good though!  
  
**Goro:** I finally got to have something that you can’t have!  
  
**Akira:** He’s not a toy.  
  
**Akira:** He was vulnerable with you.  
  
**Akira:** This was personal and you didn’t even ask.  
  
**Goro:**  I’ll show you personal.

_**(New Video Sent)** _

Akira hesitated. He looked at his throbbing dick in his hand barely softened from the argument and the guilt. He pressed play.

Akechi was above Yusuke who’s pale back had been scratched up and raw. Akira caught a bright red mark below his jawline of a hickey.  Akechi thrusted in and out of Yusuke. Akira trembled at the sight, pleasure licked at his insides as the guilt crept through his veins. He hated himself for thinking this was hot.

“Who do you belong to?” Akechi demanded

“You.” Yusuke replied his voice rough. Akechi gave a high-pitched giggle of delight and slapped him on ass giving him a few rough thrusts. The spot where he hit him flushed.

“You pretentious, spoiled, brat.” Akechi’s voice sneered grabbing the back of Yusuke’s neck.

“You’re too shitty to be a real artist Yusuke.”

“D-don’t say that.”

“Don’t tell me what to say!” Akechi hissed slapping his behind harshly. He pulled out all the way and pushed back in.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you my slut?” Akechi leered. _  
_

Yusuke just moaned loudly at that his body shivering, “Fuck Yusuke.” Akechi laughed almost breaking his domineering attitude , “You seem to enjoy that.”

“Very much so.” Yusuke responded back quickly.

“You are a slut for me aren’t you?” Akechi asked switching to shallow thrusts. Yusuke moaned in response nodding his head in agreement.

“You grovel with my dick in your mouth.” Aketchi started pounding him hard again the sound of skin hitting skin rang out in a steady rhythm, “Yes… I need you Akechi, you’re so big.” Akira bit the side of his mouth. Akechi wasn’t _that_ big he was probably the smallest comparing the three of them.

“And I need to use my toy.”

“Fill… me…” Yusuke tried to get out the words, but Akechi was thrusting too roughly. Akira imagined how good it would feel to spend his load deep inside Yusuke.

“I will and then I’ll watch back the footage. ” Yusuke turned his head and looked into the camera his face flushed, “I want you to capture the moment.”

“No you don’t, you want attention, because you’re a pseudo intellectual, sheltered, vain artist!”

“I told you I don’t like that...” Yusuke complained.

“OH YEAH!?” Akechi shouted back, his mood turned so suddenly. Yusuke flinched as he pulled out too fast, “Don’t take it out!”

Akechi flipped Yusuke onto his back and then grabbed him by the leg to drag him back in frame. Akira was angry, but also delighted to see Yusuke’s throbbing hard dick flushed a deep red.

“I hate when you do this.” Yusuke said glaring up at him.

“If you disobey me I ruin your orgasm, that’s how this works.” Akechi lifted Yusuke’s hips up shoving a pillow under him and lined his cock up to his hole. He applied pressure against him, but he wouldn’t penetrate. Yusuke looked unbelievably frustrated and Akira was right there with him. He wouldn’t be able to hold back. He would give Yusuke anything he wanted. Akira groaned smearing precum along his cock making it slicker. He wanted to give every inch to Yusuke if he wanted it.

“Please, please I want you to cum inside me while I’m enraptured in-.”

“-You want me to cum with you? You can’t last more than a few minutes.”

“Akechi please, I beg you.” The blush Yusuke’s face crept down his neck onto his chest.

“You can’t last right now and I’m not touching you, I’m not even in you!” He mocked him mercilessly.

“I’m sensitive.” Yusuke whispered defensively. Personally, Akira only found the idea more arousing.

Akechi ran his hand down Yusuke’s chest down his stomach. Yusuke made a face and tensed up. It looked like he was trying not to cum.

“This is pathetic. I can’t even touch you.”

“I can’t control it…”

“Of course you can’t!”

“Just press in a little more.”

“Nope.”

“I’m…I’m... right now.”

Akira’s eyes widen as Yusuke’s whole body tensed up and his cock erupted with the first gushes of thick white cum. It spilled all over his stomach and kept going. Akechi pushed back into him. Yusuke flinched, “T-Thank you, I’ll be good, I’ll be good.” For the next seconds of hard thrusting Yusuke was moaning like he was losing his mind. Akira felt like something broke inside him and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He jerked himself and stared at his phone as he came onto the wall of the stall not caring about anything.

Akechi grabbed his cock and squeeze him tight like he was trying to wring more out of him. It appeared to actually work as a few more dropped spilled out of the tip. When Akechi pulled out it was not long before cum started to ooze out of Yusuke. Yusuke’s face went from looking like he was in pain to blissfully sleepy. Akira smiled to himself. Then he remembered he was alone in a dirty bathroom stall and Yusuke was looking at Akechi. Akira looked his cum dripping down the wall and grabbed some toilet paper swearing at himself.

 **Goro:** Did that turn you on?  
  
**Goro:** I feel so pleased right now.

**_(New Video Sent)_ **

The video started with a shirtless Yusuke laying on his back and Akechi above him filming. He seemed out of breath. This could have been taken on the same day he wasn’t sure. Suddenly Akechi harshly slaps Yusuke across the face with an open palm. Akira winced at the volume of the slap. Yusuke gave a very real audible cry of pain he moved his head to the side his eyes closed as the red mark appeared across his cheek.

For twenty seconds Yusuke just laid there saying nothing. He did not look at the camera. He breathed heavily. Akira couldn’t breath at all, he watched Yusuke’s pale chest rise and fall and he felt like he was watching a horror movie.

Akechi’s hand came back into frame turning his chin to look up at the camera, “What do you say?” Akechi demanded. Yusuke looked up at him his eyes exhausted, “Thank you.” His voice was hoarse now. Yusuke smiled lightly and closed his eyes.

 **Goro:** Nothing to say?  
  
**Akira:** You’re despicable Akechi.  
  
**Goro:** He’s into it.  
  
**Goro:** I’m sorry your image or your pure true love has been besmirched by reality.  
  
**Akira:** I don’t think less of him for liking this, I think less of you for sending it to me.  
  
**Goro:** Of course you don’t think less of him, that’s why you’re in the back jacking off.  
  
**Goro:** You always just so happen to not write back until the videos run time is over.  
**  
Goro:** Everyone sees you as so moral and good, but your drooling over all the videos anyway.

Because Akira was alone he knew he didn’t have to admit to doing more than watching them. Inside he still felt guilty.  
  
**Akira:** I got aroused seeing someone I’m attracted to having sex.  
  
**Akira:** You win.  
  
**Akira:** Congratulations.  
  
**Akira:** Moral high ground secured Crow.  
  
**Goro:** Enough.  
  
**Goro:** Get back out here.  
  
**Akira:** What are you talking about?  
  
**Goro:** We’re at The Beef Bowl.  
  
**Goro:** That wasn’t a joke earlier.  
  
**Goro:** I know you're not at your station.  
  
Akira was going to leave right away, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
**Akira:** Do you even care about Yusuke?

 **Goro:** Sure.  
**  
Goro:** But not as much as you. : )

Akira walked out to see Goro Akechi true to word sitting next to Yusuke. Akechi ordered Yusuke a large barbecue bowl and a medium beef bowl for himself. They both smiled and waved at Akira. With a dry mouth he waved back.

Akira brought them both their orders. Yusuke gave him a lazy smile, “Thank you.” he said softly with a nod and turned back to Akechi to continue their conversation. Akechi gave him an awful knowing grin that made his skin crawl before looking back at Yusuke.

To stop himself from shutting down Akira tried to pretend he was a robot that just existed to get people their food and he had no emotions. Medium curry bowl. Small beef bowl. Large beef bowl. Watching them chatting and being friendly made Akira want to vomit. Small barbecue bowl. Large Curry bowl, extra rice. Large Natto bowl. He caught the sight of the hickey under Yusuke’s jawline. Small curry bowl. Medium barbecue bowl. Large beef bowl. Small Barbecue bowl. Small Curry. Large Curry bowl.

Eventually Akira looked up and they were gone.  
Not long after that the clock said it was time for Akira to go home. Akira wasn’t sure what to do. If he told Yusuke what Akechi had done he would probably be mortified, it could even be traumatizing. They would probably break up... But Akira wasn’t sure how he would ever talk about his feelings now.

He had received one more video file from Akechi he just couldn’t watch it yet. Akira traveled home feeling like he was bracing himself for something, but he didn’t know what he could be shown that would break his heart more than anything else he had seen today.

Akira sat down on his bed and pull his phone out.  
  
_**(New Video Sent)** _

He took a breath and adjusted his glasses before he pressed play, but he already felt like he was drowning.

The room was dim, the camera was focused on a television displaying tonight’s news. After a few moments the camera looked to it’s side where Yusuke was asleep in Akechi's bed. With no comment or interruption the camera watched Yusuke sleep peaceful and silent as the news prattled on in the background, the changing colors of the screen painted over Yusuke’s face. Akira re-watched this video three times before he put his phone down. He buried his face in his pillow and began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you'll make my day if you leave a comment. *Blows kisses to the lovely folks at the Dreamwidth Kinkmeme and the poster who came up with this ingenious prompt.*


End file.
